Falling For You
by Jen733
Summary: Bella Swan has gone through crappy date... after crappy date, causing her to lose all hope for a good guy. Until she meets Edward Cullen, a divorced father of two. They have an instant connection when they meet, but will love come easily for them? AH


***Thanks to my beta, Jessica1971 (QTESB aka Queen Terrific Excellent Super Beta) - she is going back over all of the un-beta'd chapters and fixing my early-writing mistakes. Thanks to Teacher1209, Cullen312, NG's and everyone over at the forum; and also thanks to the reviewers - I love hearing your comments!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Gotta Be Somebody (Nickelback)**

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Nope… no more dates Alice. If I have to sit through another agonizing filled evening this week, I'll literally scream."

"You'll like this one Bella – he works in SICU… super hot… very single."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. It was my best friend Alice's goal in life, to find my "soul mate" especially after she got married to my brother last year. She thought it was sad that I was still single… though I was fine with being single. Yes, all of my friends are married, but I am only twenty three years old. It's still really young. Do my friends pressure me? Ha, yeah right.

"Very single? You mean he is a man-whore?"

"By single, I mean… damn it Bella, yes – every woman on that floor wants him. And a few days ago Holly heard him talking to Trey about you… he said he was going to come visit you down here sometime."

"Oooooo… Mr. Sex-A-Lot is going to visit me? Oh my! I am thrilled. Thank God, I am just here when Carlisle is on call!" I turned around to find a small crowd listening to our annoying conversation.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet," my friend Trey began, "…someone. This is Eric. Eric, this is Bella."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Bella. I don't see you around too much… are you new here?"

"Nope, I work for Dr. Cullen and when he is in on call, I am as well."

"Well… I'll have to make sure I know when Dr. Cullen is on call." He was a persistent ass, I had to admit. And I was the dumb nut that just gave away my schedule. "I work in SICU… so anyway, come visit anytime. I'll see you around Bella."

"Nice meeting you." I crossed my arms and walked past everyone as I muttered, "see you guys later."

I walked over to Carlisle who was going over one of his patient's charts.

"Hey, Bella. I think we're almost through here. Esme wants to know if you'll come over for a late dinner?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay in tonight. I have a horrible headache, but can you ask her to come over tomorrow so we can make plans for the bathroom remodel?"

Esme Cullen – Carlisle's wife. She is an interior decorator and we became instant friends when I started working for Carlisle. She had even helped me find my house that I just moved into a few weeks ago. Now, she was helping me remodel everything.

"Sure. You go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Want me to bring coffee?" I asked.

"Nope, it's my turn."

"Okay, well goodnight Carlisle." I walked out and said my goodbyes to a few people in the emergency room.

My cell phone started ringing… Alice.

"Hola?"

"Hey Belly, Jasper is picking up Chinese for us – he said to make sure you were coming over."

"I'm really tired Ali… I didn't sleep well last night and I just want to go home and get in bed."

"Okay, well tell your brother that. He is worried about you and if I tell him you're blowing us off again, he will get all blah again… and Bell, I can't handle your whining brother."

"Fine. I'll call him. And by the way… I am not dating that guy. He was so…"

"HOT?" She giggled too loud in the phone.

"Um… no, more like scumballish? Yeah. So, I'm not dating anymore. Not until I am ready and you will not set me up on any more dates, understand?"

"Sure, Belly… sure."

The next few days passed by rather quickly, and finally the weekend had arrived. Saturday, Carlisle and Esme were having a party at their lake house for his employees and some people from the hospital that he knew, to kick off the beginning of summer. Alice and Jasper were going with me, so I wouldn't have to endure it alone. Alice worked part time for Carlisle and part time for the hospital. One thing about the medical environment is a lot of horny doctors and nurses. They are all up during odd hours of the night and I think their minds just automatically revert to sex, sex and more sex.

We arrived that afternoon, a little early, to help Esme get everything ready. Esme ended up forgetting to pick up a few things, so I offered to go out and pick up what she needed.

When I got back there were several cars parked up and down the long driveway. Oh great… here goes.

"BELLY!" Jasper yelled, holding on to his beer. Getting drunk so early brother? I thought to myself.

He was standing with a group of people, including Alice.

I waved my hand and rolled my eyes, as I carried in the groceries.

"Need help, Bella?" Alice hollered.

"Nope! That's why I have these," I said, pointing to my arms, as if I had muscles.

Everyone erupted in laughter.

Esme insisted I go out and meet her two sons, Emmett and Edward. I had heard so much about Emmett, mainly because Rose, his wife, always brought their girls and nieces into the office to visit Carlisle. She would always talk about her goofy, but loving husband. He and Edward designed houses... Cullen, Inc.

I checked myself over before going out to meet everyone. I wore my bikini underneath my shorts and tank top, silently praying that we wouldn't go swimming which would cause me to remove my tank top and shorts. I had a nice body… believe me, I don't work out for nothing, but I am still extremely self conscious. Especially, around people I don't know. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, trying to get it off my shoulders and relieve the heated humid temperatures.

I walked outside to find everyone in that little group still laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, as I walked over to stand by Alice, immediately noticing the beautiful man standing next to Rose.

"Oh sweetie, we're just talking about the guys you have dated and how you've sworn off dating all together." Alice giggled.

"Well, I'm glad my… whatever… 'love life'," I said motioning with invisible quotations, "is soooo interesting."

"Sex life, you mean," Rose said, with her evil laugh.

"Ha ha… can we please change the subject." My face was getting more red by the second and it wasn't because of the heat outside. I was insanely embarrassed. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. Seriously. Brad Pitt, Matthew McConaughey (who I have been in love with since I was 12), absolutely no guy, looked as good as this mystery guy did. And we're talking about my sex life.

"Or lack thereof…" Alice answered with a smirk. Once again, everyone boomed with laughter.

"Okay, well… I'm going back in to see if Esme needs help!"

I turned toward the house, only to be pulled back by Rose. "No Bella, we'll stop giving you a hard time. Besides, you need to meet my hubby."

"Fine."

"Bella, this is Emmett… Emmett, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly. He lunged forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"My girls say you are the best nurse dad has," he said, still hugging me.

"Emmett she can't even breathe, you nut," Rose said, hitting him on the arm.

"Oops, sorry Bella," he grinned, putting me back down on the ground. "Have you met my brother?" We both looked over to his right. Drop dead gorgeous, sex on legs man – was his brother. Oh. My. God. Carlisle's son.

I shook my head no and smiled.

"Sorry Bella," Rose interrupted, "this is Edward… Edward, Bella."

He extended his hand out to shake mine. I placed my hand in his huge hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward," I said, still smiling.

He squeezed my hand gently. "Likewise." He simply stated, and then he released my hand.

"Bella!" I heard a voice behind me yelling. I broke my gaze with Edward and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Holly!"

She pulled me off to the side. "I wanted to let you know that Eric is here and looking for you."

"Stalk much?" I just met the guy a few days ago… geez.

"Silly… he likes you. A lot."

"Yeah, well I don't know him…" I said, walking back toward the group. "Plus, I'm engaged this weekend," I said, holding up my left hand which I wore my old engagement ring on. My ex-boyfriend Mike, had asked me to marry him and then ended up cheating on me. He never asked for the ring back, so it came in handy when I wanted guys to leave me alone.

Everyone laughed as Alice started telling that whole story. She began telling everyone about the goofy guys I have dated, explaining my theory that I should just stop dating all together.

We reached the topic of tall guys, and why I don't date them.

"I'm too short to date tall guys… so yes, I am picky."

"What is considered tall?" Emmett asked.

"Umm… I don't know. Just not as tall as the guy Alice was just talking about. I mean he was like, freaking way too tall. He had to be over 6'5''. "

"Okay.. so anything under 6'5'' then," Rose giggled.

"I don't know. Do we all have to discuss this now?"

"Yep! We're on a mission Bella Swan," Emmett boomed with laughter. "A mission to get you a nice guy."

"And a mission to get you laid," Alice said bluntly.

"Alice Swan! I can't believe-"

She cut me off before I could finish. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Edward stared at me the entire time, which made me blush even more.

"So what are your other requirements?" Rose asked.

"They have to be big brother approved," Jasper cut in and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, so basically no one," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Nobody is good enough for my baby sister," Jasper answered.

"I'm not a baby, thank you very much." I was getting annoyed with all the attention on me.

"How old are you Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Twenty three."

"Yeah… you're still a baby." Emmett laughed, then nudged Edward.

"Okay, well I'm a very 'mature' baby, then."

"Yeah, Bella is a 40 year old trapped in a 23 year olds body." Alice said, snickered.

"Just because I don't go out and party all the time, doesn't mean-"

"Yeah, I think it's good that Belly doesn't go out and party all the time," Jasper said, cutting me off.

"Of course you would say that… you're my older brother." I turned towards him. "Could you please quit calling me Belly?" I said quietly through gritted teeth, but everyone heard and gushed in laughter.

He shook his head no, laughing along with everyone.

"That is the most annoying nickname… see if I ever bring a date around you!"

"Oh and Bella only dates older men." Alice added, vaguely winking towards Edward's direction.

"Alice! Seriously."

"Seriously what? It's true. You hate younger guys and guys our age. By the way Edward," she plastered a huge smile across her face, "how old are you?"

I choked on the sip of water I had started to swallow.

He chuckled quietly. "Thirty two."

"Perfect!" Alice beamed with joy.

I looked over to Rose, who was still giggling. "Kill me now," I whispered.

"Oh Bella… he has been staring at you all afternoon. Alice is just trying to help this along." She whispered back, so no one could hear.

"Help this along?"

"Yeah – you know, the part where we set the two of you up."

"Secrets don't make friends," Emmett whined.

"We are not finished," I said out loud, to Rose. I made sure to avoid looking over at Edward. Looking at him would only increase my obvious blushing.

We eventually got off of the topic of the night – me, and began talking about work and other things. I broke away from the conversation to go inside and help Esme. Upon entering the house, I was met by four hyper little girls.

"Hi girls," I said, squatting down to their level. "Are you having fun?"

"BELLA!" They yelled in unison. Katie, Kiley and Karley are Rose and Emmett's little girls. Triplets – I couldn't imagine having three, six year olds. Being around hyper little girls like that is enough birth control for life. Lauren, their cousin, Edward's daughter is also six. He has another daughter, Liz, but she is I think twelve or thirteen and distances herself away from everyone. Rose brings all of them into see Carlisle for checkups and that is how I was acquainted with them.

"Will you go swimming with us?" Lauren asked with a charming smile.

"Well… I guess so. But did you ask your parents?"

"We did… we asked mommy," Karley answered. "But Laurie hasn't."

"Laurie, go ask your mommy, okay?"

"I can't… my mommy is in California. She moved far away." She said with a heartbreaking look on her face.

"Sweetie… don't be sad. Let's go ask your daddy."

"There's my daddy!" She yelled, looking up above us. "Daddy, can I go swimming with them?" And there stood sex on legs, inches away from me.

He paused for a moment, tempting her with his answer. "Hmm…"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Aww… come on daddy… can't she go swimming?"

He grinned and chuckled. "Well, who could say no to that? Yes Laurie, you can but you mind Bella – understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

I stood up and told the girls to wait on the porch for me.

"Thanks for doing this.. you know, they can be a handful."

"Not a problem. They're very sweet girls. They come in quite often with Rose. By the way, where's Liz?"

"Ah, you're the beautiful nurse they always talk about when they get home from going to see Carlisle…" he said, then quickly cleared his throat as he blushed a little bit. "Liz… well, she is here somewhere. She isn't too happy these days, but oh well.. I guess it is the usual pre-teen, hate**-**your**-**father phase. Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"No, of course not. And believe me, she will grow out of it. You just have to bare with it for a few more years, but by that time Laurie will be getting close to that age!" I giggled. "So, you're actually not looking at actual rest until sometime around forty."

"Yeah and by then, I'll probably have more kids, hopefully boys – and judging by how bad Emmett and I were growing up… oh my gosh." He smiled with a crooked grin.

We started walking towards the door, still engaged in our conversation. "Oh… are you and your wife planning to have more children?" I asked shyly, still plagued with my embarrassing blush. Judging by Laurie's answer, I figured out that he was at least separated, but I still wanted to confirm my suspicion.

"God no… I'm actually divorced. Their mother, Tanya, just moved to California to be with her new boyfriend. The girls are here for a month before they go back to her. Anyway, to answer your question, yes – I want more kids, someday," he said with his velvety voice. "And… I should probably shut up before I sound like an even bigger fool."

"No… of course not," I giggled quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Bella! Come on!!" The girls yelled.

"Girls, stop being bossy!" He chided.

"I, um… I better go out there. I'll see you later," I said, unable to wipe that damn grin off my face. He was just**…**out of this world sexy - and sweet. I loved his voice. I loved his body. I prayed I would make it through the evening without embarrassing myself around him too much. I was intimidated by him – everything about him screamed SEXY and was making me flustered.

"Yeah… see you later, Bella."

I walked toward the door, only to trip over my own feet but I caught myself before falling. I heard him chuckle behind me. "Yes, I'm extremely clumsy," I said laughing, as I walked out.

The girls and I went out to the pool and swam for a while, but none of the adults were around and quite honestly, I wanted to stare a little more at Edward. I knew he was off limits. He had children and would definitely want someone more experienced and older. Besides, this guy was, the hottest guy I had ever seen: Great body, great hair – greateverything.

We stepped out of the pool, only to find that my bag with my towel and shorts and shirt had disappeared--only the girl's towels were there. I knew it was either Alice or Rose that had taken my things.

Humiliated and soaking wet, I did the only thing I could do – I stomped my way over to Alice and Rose who were surrounded by several friends and family, and yes… Edward.

"Alice Swan…" I said, tapping my foot. "Give me my clothes back!"

"Sorry sweetie… I don't have them." She glanced over to Rose, who was giggling.

"Keep away!" Rose yelled as she threw my bag to Emmett, who threw it to Jasper… so on and so on, with me running back and forth. It finally got back to Alice, and knowing what would embarrass me the most, she threw it to Edward. Everyone was laughing, some doubling over. I threw my hands up in the air when I saw who was holding my shorts and top, which had now fallen out of the bag .

"I give up!" I probably looked like a five year old stomping off, but I walked hurriedly to the house.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward yell, but I still kept walking toward the house. I knew I could borrow clothes from Esme… anything to cover my pretty much naked body, up.

I had managed to make my way up the stairs, almost to Esme's bedroom, when Edward caught up to me and gently grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Bella," his velvety voice began. "Here you go." He extended his hand, which was holding my clothes. "I wasn't going to keep them from you."

I was now leaning against the door to Esme's room. There was little space between Edward and I.

"Thank you," I said quietly, as my face continued to blush all over. "I'm just…self conscious and… I don't feel comfortable running around everywhere… and.."

He took another step forward, causing my breathing to stop for the moment.

"No apologies… I understand, I would have been embarrassed to, but in all honesty," he continued to speak with his low, smooth voice. "There is nothing to be self conscious about… you're beautiful."

"Th-thank you," I barely managed to squeak out. I grabbed my clothes from his hand and turned away, walking into Esme's room. I was literally in shock… the hottest man alive just said I was beautiful. I don't know how I was able to stand on my wobbly legs after he said that. I put on my clothes and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was a mess, but there wasn't really anything I could do with it.

I slowly walked out of the room, only to find Edward leaning against the wall in the hall way. I stood there, frozen.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel… uncomfortable, Bella."

I took a step toward him. "No, it's not that… I just.."

"Daddy!" We were interrupted by Liz, who finally emerged from her hiding. "What are you doing?" She asked, with her voice full of attitude.

"Hi Liz… I haven't seen you all night," I said.

"Hello nurse Swan… Daddy? What are you doing?" She asked again, now with a snide tone. Edward rolled his eyes and mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what he said.

Liz seemed upset or angry about something, so I excused myself. "I'll see you guys later. It was good to see you Liz." I smiled shyly at Edward, who grinned back at me.

The rest of the night flew by. We didn't speak at all, but would occasionally lock eyes with one another. My blushing was out of control and he would chuckle quietly every now and then, when he would look at me.

Alice, Jasper and I finally left close to midnight. We told everyone goodbye and I somehow managed to slip away without seeing Edward. As much as I wanted to see him once more before we left, it was better that I didn't. I was completely nervous around him, and I really didn't want to show him any more of my insecurities. But the way he looked at me, it felt as though he was feeling what I was feeling. I would never know, though. I didn't see myself seeing him in the near future. God, I'm pathetic.

* * *

**Make sure you stop by the forum on Twilighted - link is on my profile. Heatherdawnc made an AWESOME banner for this story and you can get the code on the FFY thread. I'm on twitter as well: www . twitter . com / greeneyedgirl00 (take out the spaces). Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


End file.
